Fire and Ice
by ThunderPrime01
Summary: A ship crash-lands that has one of the older Autobot's daughters in side and one is haunted by a old friend in her dreams.
1. Chapter 1- The Crash

Fire and Ice

**My first FanFiction story!I do not own Transformers.I do have OC,Sunlight and Skychaser**

Summary:A ship crash-lands on a new planet. This is what the crash site looked like.

The ship hissed as it came to a slow stop. Trees were up root and the ground was torn. The wings were missing and the thrusters off lined. The windshield was shattered. Oil leaked out of the ship and onto the ground. The forest was quiet. Nothing made a noise. Even the water was still. As if everything was waiting to see if anything was alive after the hard re-entry to the atmosphere. The oil made its way slowly toward the still river. Like a lion stalking its trapped prey. Nothing within the ship moved. Nothing seamed to be alive. Sparks zapped the warm ground from time to time. Fuel dripped into the oil supply. Helping to push it closer to the water. The steam rose high into the clear blue sky. A small rabbit made its way toward the ship. Slowly other animals followed. Their ears pricked for the smallest movement. A small lizard climbed on the thrusters and up the roof of the crashed ship. A leaf fell from a tree. Slowly flouting down and resting on a burnt metal plating. Blackened with ash. A fox stopped and examined the ground. Light pink fuel was splattered everywhere. On the ground and in the trees. Some of the animals had left. Not wanting to take any chances. Only a few remained. A small mouse crawled up and over some of the broken metal. Sniffing the singed bolts and even the burned grass. A hawk flew down and perched on a part of metal plating that covered the rest of the door. Its head tilting to see inside. A small droid flew above the ship. Its camera zooming in and out. Taking pictures of the crash site. A wild cat hissed at the droid and the small machine took off back into the sky. By now only a mouse, a fox, and a few other animals were left. Looking around the crash site. The animals looked one's before dashing off in different directions as a red eight teen wheeler drove up. Its brakes grinding and hissing.

::Ratchet. This is Optimus. I found them. ::


	2. Chapter 2- Hello Family

Fire and Ice

Ratchet looked up to see Optimus. The Autobot leader was caring two stasis pods with him. "Is that," "Yes Ratchet." The white medic nodded. A small smile curving his mouth. "You must be happy. To finally see them after so many years." The red truck set the pods down and took a few steps back. Crossing his arms over his boxy cest and looking at the two pods with optics full of un-showed feelings. "I am. But the last time I saw them. They were upset with me." Ratchet walked over to his leader and patted his shoulder. "Don't worry. The past is the past." A sigh left the larger mecks intakes but he nodded. "I have gotten the medical berths all ready. So when ever your ready for me to un-lock the pods tell me." "Thank you, Ratchet." The medic nodded and walked off to his office. The red meck looked after the Autobot medic until the door hissed closed then he looked back at the pod. His two daughters were in their. The last time he saw them they fought. They wanted to join the war and but he didn't want them to. The Dicepticons had taken their mother, his spark mate, from them and the two wanted revenge. But Optimus knew something bad would happen. His oldest would be shy out side of battle. In the battle though she was worse than Sunstreaker. If you pushed her buttons too much she would even attack her own team. His second oldest was almost just like the first except she had a little more control. His oldest was almost like a raging fire. Fire can be controled up to a certain point. Once it passes that point fire is very destructive. The red meck ran a finger tip down the pods metal. Stopping at the latch. Millions of questions ran in his processor. Would they still hate him? Would they apologise for all the horrible nights they put him through? Would they even talk to him? Would they want to even look at him? A red hand rested on his arm and he looked at Ratchet. "They wont be mad." The medic said gently as if he could read the larger mecks thoughts. Optimussighed and looked at the dark metal that now surrounded his two daughters. "Open the hatch."


	3. Chapter 3- The Sisters

Fire and Ice

Steam left the pods as the latch came un-done. Optimus felt his spark lift at the sight of his two daughters. "Sunlight." His oldest. She was a bright golden femmen with side head fins. Her optics were dark but when she was awake they were a bright sky blue. The red mecks gaze drifted to his second daughter. "Skychaser." His little girl. She was a dark blue with auteo horns. Her optics were deep ocean blue. Ratchet patted Optimus's shoulder. "Lets lay them down." Optimus nodded and gently picked up Skychaser. His little girl. Sunlight was also his little girl. But Skychaser was mainly his little one. He had a bigger bond with the dark blue sister. Sunlight was closer to her mother then Optimus. So he wasn't surprised when she was the first out of the sisters to say she wanted to join the war. Ratchet laid Sunlight down and Optimus laid Skychaser down next to her sister. "They should be fully functional by later then three days." Optimus nodded and looked at the medic. "Thank you Ratchet. I couldn't do this with out you." The medic nodded. "Every one thinks you unstoppable." The white Autobot smiled. "But everyone needs a hand now and then. Even you." Optimus nodded and looked at the sisters. He remembered that night when they lost their mother. Skychaser just sat. Hugging Prime close. Sunlight was crying up in her dorm. She didn't come out for days until Skychaser finally was able to get her out of her room. Optimus felt his tanks turn when he remembered what the golden sister looked like coming down thoughts steps. Her optics that used to shine with pride were dull and seamed life less. Her paint was worn and faded. She just looked at the ground. Then she came home one day and said she was tiered of not fighting back. "Optimus?" The red meck looked at Ratchet to see he was frowning. "Just... Thinking is all Ratchet." The medic nodded. "Go get some energon. Some rest." Optimus looked back up at the medic. "That is an order. I will call you if anything happiness." Optimus nodded and turned to leave. "Daddy?"The red meck turned back around to see the dim ocean blue optics of Skychaser. Optimus crouched down next to the head of the berth and gently ran his thumb along her forehead. "Shhhh. Its going to be all right, little one." The dark blue sister smiled tiredly then drifted back into recharge. Optimus stayed crouched down for a few more seconds then stood back and Skychaser had pulled each other into a tight embrace. "You have another." Optimus looked at Ratchet. "You have a youngest daughter. Moonlight. Where is she?" "She is training at the academie." Optimus replied, looking back down at the two sisters. "Off of Megatrons grid."


	4. Chapter 4- The Hatchet

Fire and Ice

Optimuslooked at his two daughters. They were still in stasis. Ratchet told him that their energon levels were way to low and he had to pump energon directly into their lines before he could even think about getting them out of stasis lock. The red meck sighed and looked at the medic. He was watching their energy levels and would from time to time adjust the energon pump levels. "Are they getting better?" Optimus asked, looking back at his daughters. "Well. From what I can tell. What I really need is someone who has experience on working with stasis lock patient." A idea sparked inside Prime's processor. "My youngest. She's a major in this felled." Ratchet smiled. "Oh?" But he frowned. "Do you want to risk another one of your daughters in this war? She's save for Megatrons grip." Optimus sighed. "I know. But we have to get Sunlight and Skychaser awake as sewn as possible and we can't do that without Moonlight." Ratchet nodded and Optimus opened a closed communication call. ::Blaster.:: ::Hey boss bot! What can I do for ya?:: ::I need you to make a call to the academie of Energon Stasis.:: ::You got it.::The red meck got to his feet and walked toward the door. "Optimus." Ratchet said and the red meck stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Be careful. You may not wish that you brought your family into this. Especially since Megatron knows they are you daughters." The red meck nodded. "I will." The Autobot leader walked out of the medic bay and walked toward the communication's room.

Ratchet sighed and looked back at the computer. There vitals were growing but still to weak to bring them out of their stasis lock. "Ratchet." The white medic looked over his shoulder to see the twins walking in. The medic growled and looked back at the scan. "Will you to get out of here?" "Na 'Hatchet." Sideswipe said, walking up to him. "So. Who are the new Autobots?" "Prime's daughters so I think you two should leave them and me alone." Ratchet growled, glaring at the two Lamborghini's. Sideswipe smiled and Sunstreaker rolled his optics. "Don't worried, 'Hatchet. We'll stay away." The medic only growled. "Will you to just go. Don't you have a patrol with Jazz to do?" He growled, looking back at the monitor. Sideswipe walked over and looked down at Skychaser. "Who is she?" Ratchet growled. "That is Skychaser and back up!" The medic snapped. colliding his hand with the meck's cheek. The red Lamborghini took a few steps back. A red hand mark on his cheek. "Okay. Don't have to go crazy about it." "Why don't you go blow something up." The medic growled, glaring at the two brothers. Sunstreaker rolled his optics and Ratchet growled when he saw he looked at Sunlight. "Their Optimus's daughters." The meck reminded them. "And I don't think he would like you to slagger's dating them." Both twins rolled their optics and walked out. "Later, 'Hatchet." Ratchet growled and walked back to the computer. Their vitals were growing and he poured more energon into the container and watch it make its way down the tube and into the two sister's systems.


	5. Chapter 5- The History

Fire and Ice

Summary: Optimus tells Ratchet about Sunlight, Skychaser, and Moonlight

"Sunlight worked in the mine the day of the rebellion. Her best friend was the first killed. Right in front of her. It was hard for her. Being the only femmen in the mine's. She even told me the meck she reported to was Megatron before his spark was blackened. Her friend's name was Gasket. Nice one to. It was a shame." "What about Skychaser and Moonlight?" Optimus laughed quietly. His throat dry. "Skychaser was in the medic field training. Only got a few days in before she joined the war with Sunlight." "And Moonlight?" "Off. Gone to the academy." Ratchet frowned. "What happened when Sunlight came home that night?" "Moonlight hadn't left yet. We were saying goodby. Sunlight slammed the door open. She was covered in energon and cuts. Her optics a blazing blue mixed with red. Her equipment in her hand. Some parts broken and others had bits of metal on them. She walked in and told us everything. How Gasket was killed. How Megatron attacked the snap the others into reality and they attacked as well. I glanced at her two younger sisters. They were looking at their sister with horror in their optics. I looked back at Sunlight. She had a gash from her jaw line down her neck. It was bleeding heavily but she didn't seem to care. When she was done we stood in silence for astro seconds. Suddenly Sunlight's optics flickered and Skychaser caught her before she crashed to the ground. She lost a lot of energon and I think telling us what happened tired her." Ratchet frowned at Optimus as the red meck rubbed his neck. "Skychaser told Moonlight to go on with going to the academy. I wint with her and told her I'd keep her updated on Sunlight. When I got back I argued with Sunlight." The red meck looked at Sunlight as she laid in stasis lock next to Skychaser. The scar from her jaw line down her neck shone like a black line on white paper. It was a lighter metal from the rest of her neck and face. "Optimus,sir!" The red meck looked up to see Blaster running in. The red tape deck only glanced at the two sisters on the berth before looking at Optimus. "I just got word from Moonlight,sir!" Blaster said, standing a few feet from Optimus where he sat in the office chair. "What did she say?" "She can't get away from her work within a few weeks. She set a list of things to do to wake up Sunlight and Skychaser." Ratchet took the paper, read over it, and walked over to Sunlight and Skychaser. "Thank you Blaster." The red tape deck dashed out. "Wake them up. Now."


	6. Chapter 6- The Awaking

Fire and Ice

Summary: Sunlight and Skychaser wake up

Sunlight gasped and shot up. Cold sweat pasted to her forehead and she was burning up. Skychaser was asleep next to her. Stasis. The golden bot looked around desperately for something familiar. "Sunlight." The golden femmen jumped and looked to see her father. She grew cold, her spark slowly almost to a halt. "Are you alright?" "What's going on?" Sunlight heard her voice crack. She hadn't used it in a while. "You and Skychaser were in stasis lock and we found you. We contacted Moonlight and she told us how to wake you up." Sunlight looked at her dark blue sister. "Moonlight. Is she alright?" "Fine. Top student and has found a part-time job with two of her friends." Sunlight nodded. She loved her father but the last time she saw him they had yelled at each other. "Sunlight. I am sorry." The golden bot looked at her father. He was looking at the ground. His hands on either side. "I shouldn't have yelled." "No. I'm sorry." Optimus looked at her. His optics reflecting his confusion. "I was just... I miss Gasket. Dad... He was everything to me." "I-I know. I saw it the way you looked at each other." Sunlight looked away when she felt her cheeks flush. "Sir!" The golden bot looked as a red meck ran in. "Blaster. What is it?" Sunlight looked at Blaster. "Megatron has contacted you, sir." Sunlight watched her father and the red tape deck walk out. She took a deep breath of air that she didn't even know she had held. She was still upset at her father, but she had to 'play it nice' with her dad until Skychaser would wake up. Sunlight looked down at her sister. She was curled in a ball on her side. Her back to Sunlight. The golden bot looked up and felt her back grow rigged as two mecks walked in. One was bright red with a black helm and auteo horns like her sister. The other was almost exact like Sunlight except a meck. He had side head fins and a golden paint job. "Your awake." Sunlight blinked and looked away, hiding her scar. Only Skychaser and Moonlight were the only one's that never stared at it. "Just did." Sunlight muttered. "Sorry. I'm Sideswipe and this is my brother, Sunstreaker." Sunlight still didn't look at them. "Sunlight. My sis Skychaser." "We know. Ratchet told us. It's good to see you finally awake." Sunlight glanced at them then looked at Skychaser. "You okay?" Sunlight nodded. "Okay then. We have to go. Just wanted to see how you guys are doing." Sunlight glanced at Sunstreaker as the two turn and walked out.

Optimus looked across the dark room at Sunlight. Ratchet moved her to another berth. Sunlight had been having nightmares the past few nights. Trashing around and hitting Skychaser in her sleep. Optimus saw the shine of sweat on the golden bots forehead. Her cheeks flushed. Her fingers were digging into the berth, her jaw in a hard, tight line. Optimus sighed and looked at Skychaser. She was laying in a neat ball on her side. Her face relaxed. Breathing calm. A small gasp made the red meck look back at Sunlight. She was breathing hard. Her frame rigged and tight. Sweat pasted on her forehead and her cheeks bright red. "Has she told you what her dream's are?" Optimus looked over his shoulder at Ironhide. The red van quietly pulled up a set and sat next to him. "No. She barely talks to me." The Autobot leader muttered, looking back at his golden daughter.


	7. Chapter 7- Suprise Visit

Fire and Ice

Summary: Sunlight it sitting by a river when a Dicepticon 'stops' by

Sunlight ran a finger in random patterns in the water. Her optics barley focusing on the sparkling rocks bellow. Jet engines echoed around her, making the golden bot look up at the bright blue sky. When she didn't see anything or pick up anything on her scanners, Sunlight looked back down at the water. A small fish swam around her hand. Examining it. "A little dangerous to be out by yourself, isn't it?" Sunlight's head jerked up quickly and she locked optics with a bright blue Seeker. "W- Who are you?" Sunlight asked quietly, pulling her hand out of the water and putting it in her lap. She stared at his bright ruby optics and beautiful sky blue paint. "Name's Thundercracker."

Thundercracker narrowed his optics at the golden Autobot. Her optics were wide and bright. Thundercrackers gaze ran down a scar on her jaw line and neck. It was a light gray where her neck was a dark gray. Along her jaw line it was white where it was a light gray. "So. What are you doing out here?" The golden Autobot looked at the ground. "N- Nothing." Thundercracker crouched down at the very edge of the water and pushed his hand into the water. The small splash hitting her legs. She looked up at him, her optics wide and her cheeks growing red. "Whats your name." Thundercracker asked. "S- Sunlight. I'm Sunlight." Thundercracker mentally smirked. Optimus's oldest daughter. "Your Prime's kid." Her optics darkened and she looked at the ground. "What?" "Nothing." Letting his lips carve into a small smirk, Thundercracker got up and looked around. "You had better get going." Sunlight looked up at him. "Don't act like were doing something." Thundercracker couldn't help but grin. "We could." Sunlight's cheeks grew red, her bright blue optics growing wide. "W- What? No. I wouldn't do that." The blue jet couldn't help it but walked through the water and crouched down in front of her. "No?" She looked at him, now cheeks dark red. "But I don't really know you." "Why does that matter?" "Because. I don't really know you." She said again. "Okay. But one thing." Sunlight frowned. "What?" The blue jet smirked and, lightly gripping her jaw, prest their lips together. Thundercracker felt the golden bot stiffen, then smirked against the kiss when he felt her relax. Thundercracker pulled back but kepped his hand on her chin. His fingers resting on her scar along her jaw line. Sunlight's cheeks were a hard red, the scar sticking out even more. "Well?" "It was good..." Sunlight muttered, her voice shaking and wavering. Thundercracker let her chin go and got to her feet. "Good. Meat me hear tomorrow night and you may get some more." Sunlight nodded quickly, making Thundercracker smirk.

Sunlight watched Thundercracker take off into the bright blue sky. Disappearing almost instantly. Her head spinning and cheeks on fire, Sunlight staggered to her feet and slowly made her way away from the river.


	8. Chapter 8- Till Death Do Us Part

Fire and Ice

Summary: Skychaser is awake and tells someone about Sunlight and Gasket

Skychaser looked over at her sister. Sunlight was having another nightmare. Sweat on her forehead, cheeks red, chasset rapidly rising and falling with panting breath. Skychaser frowned. Sunlight has slept late, going out at night, and having nightmares every time she recharged. "Nock nock." Skychaser looked to see Sideswipe standing in the doorway of her and her sisters new dorm. Skychaser smiled a little. "Hi, Sideswipe." The red meck looked at the recharging Sunlight then looked at Skychaser. "Can I talk to ya in the hall? Just incase Sunlight wake's up?" Skychaser nodded and got to her feet. She walked out in the hallway, the door closing. "I over heard Sunlight telling Prime about someone named Gasket. Me and Sunny... Well. Mainly Sunny, wants to know who he is." Skychaser blinked and looked at the door. "Gasket. Sunlight and Gasket. Gasket and Sunlight... They had been dating for years. They decided to spark bond one night... But that day was the rebellion. That day Gasket was killed. In front of her." "Do you know what all they did?" "Kissed. Hugged. Sat and talked outside. Watching everything." "Oh... So he was caring and loving?" Skychaser nodded. "Wow. Thats the complete _opposite _of Sunstreaker." Skychaser nodded. "After he died, she's been having the nightmares. Me and my Dad would wake up to her yelling, weeping, or calling out Gasket." Sideswipe frowned, leaning against the wall, crossing his arms over his bright red chasset. Skychaser ran her gaze over his face plate, chasset, curve of his arms. Thickness of his neck. His bright optics. Skychaser felt her spark quicken and her chesset grow tight. "Huh. Well. She could just not know what to do." Skychaser nodded, crossing her arms as well. "I don't know." "Well. I had better make shure Sunny hasn't blown up anything." Skychaser grew red, her optics growing wide, as the red mecks lips gently prest against her cheek and he walked off. His shoulders high and walked with stride. Skychaser blinked and shyly smiled. "Got a crush?" Skychaser looked at Sunlight. She was leaning against the door frame. Her arms crossed. Skychaser's spark slowed down. The golden bots usually bright golden optics were dull. Dark circals under them. "Oh... Hey Sunlight. How did you sleep?" "Like crap." Skychaser looked away from her sister. It was that or look at her scar. Witch Sunlight hatted. "Sorry." "Eh. Something good happened though." Skychaser looked at her sister. "What was it?" "Gasket didn't die right away." Skychaser was shocked to see her sister sadly smile, staring at the distance. "Sunlight. Why don't you lay down?" Her sister shrugged her shoulders and walked back into the dorm. Skychaser sighed and rubbed her neck. "Gass. If only you were still hear." The dark blue bot breathed, walking into the dorm after her sister.


	9. Chapter 9- Dark Dreams

Fire and Ice

Warring: Blood, wounds, mention of killing

Summary: Sunlight's dreams get worse and worse

_Sunlight looked around her room. "Gasket? Gas it's not funny." Sunlight purred, looking around. The green and grey meck slipped out of her closet, smiling. His blue optics bright. "I was wondering if you would guess where I was." Sunlight smiled, running up to him and tightly hugging him. Two arms wrapped around Sunlight's waist as Gasket gently kissed Sunlight's shoulders. "Why do you hide from me? I barely see you in the mines." Sunlight felt Gasket smile against her shoulder. "Its fun." The golden bot frowned. "Gas..." Gasket pull up and smiled. "Oh come on. I'm just playing around." Sunlight nodded. "I know. I'm sorry." Gasket smiled. "Don't worry." Sunlight's optics widened as energon ran down his jaw, his optics going blood-red. "It will all be over sewn." He purred and Sunlight slammed a hand over her mouth as she looked at his chasset. There was a energon blast hole right through it. Energon covering the wires and seeping down his chasset. "G- Gasket?" "Shhh." Sunlight's back grew rigged when he ran a energon soaked hand down the side of her face. "It will all be over sewn. Trust me." Sunlight offlined her optics as he put both hands on the side of her face. "Painless." Gaskets voice hissed. Sunlight's head jerked from a hard through._

Sunlight shot up, gasping. Her chasset rapidly rising and falling. Sweat rolled down the side of her face, still stinging the scar on her jaw and neck even though it was sealed closed. She was shaking, almost uncontrollably. Tears filled her optics and spilt down her face. "Gasket. Gasket. Gasket." Sunlight panted, her voice choking and seeming like her neck was closing up. "Sun. Sunlight." Sunlight looked up, only seeing blue optics at first, then slowly, ever so slowly, she made out the face of her younger sister. "S- Sky?" The dark blue bot rested a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?" Sunlight could barely nod in response. "F- Fine. It's just," "I know." "It was Gasket. L- Like before. But then... I just saw him the way he was when he died." "Sunlight. I... I'm so sorry." Sunlight looked down at her hands. Every other blink she saw energon on her hands. "Let me get you some energon." Skychaser offered. Sunlight didn't move until Skychaser lightly nudged her. "You okay?" Sunlight shook her head. "No... I just need to get some sleep." Sunlight muttered, putting her back to Skychaser.


	10. Chapter 10- The Marking

Fire and Ice

Warning: Blood, Comforting

Summary:Sunlight wakes up from a dream about Gasket then Skychaser goes to talk to Optimus and Sunlight sneaks out

Gasping, Sunlight shot up. Her intakes burned and her throat sting like fire. Tears burned her optics and streaked down her cheeks. Her arms shook uncontrollably, barely able to stay up. "Sunlight? You okay?" Sunlight looked to see Gasket. The golden bot choked down at scream when the image of Gasket slowly melted away and Skychaser ran to her. "Sunlight? Sunlight, you okay?" "Sky. Gasket. H-He was hear. W-Where you were." Skychaser sat down next to Sunlight and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Hey. It's okay." Sunlight sank her head into her hands. _Get a grip. Get a grip._ Sunlight took a deep, shaky breath, and slowly sat up. "Sunlight you okay?" "Ya." "Get some sleep." Sunlight sighed and nodded. Skychaser smiled at her and got to her feet as Sunlight laid down on her side, slowly offlining her optics and drifting into a deep sleep.

Skychaser watched her golden sister almost the second she fell asleep she started to thrash around, a small whimper slipping past her lips. "Sun..." The dark blue bot got to her feet and quickly walked into the fully lit hallway. She made her way quickly to her father's office. Skychaser lightly tapped her fists against the door and heard a faint 'come in' from her father. The dark blue bot pushed the door open and walked in. Her father was behind his desk. His battle mask removed and glasses resting on the end of his nose. "Skychaser? What can I do for you?" Skychaser sat down and studied her fathers face. His optics were bright but he had thick, heavy, dark circles under his optics. "Well... It's just Sunlight hasn't been getting a lot of sleep." "And when she's sleeping?" "She's having nightmares about Gasket." Her father nodded, no look of shock crossed his face. "Have they been bad?" "She's running a fever when she has the dreams. She's always pale but sweat seems to be splat on her forehead, her cheeks fire-red. But the past two nights when she wakes up she is shaking, can't catch her breath, and the sweat is running heavily down her face along with stream of tears." Her father's optics grew wide a little. "Oh?" Skychaser watched the red meck lean back against his chair, his arms crossed tightly over his chest. "I can have Ratchet and Perceptor run a test." Skychaser nodded. "Thank you." The dark blue bot got to her feet and walked out. ::Skychaser?:: Skychaser blinked as she recognised Sideswipe's voice. ::Yes?:: ::Me and Sunny came to check on Sunlight because she had screamed for a while. But when we walked in she wasnt there.:: ::What?!:: ::I can ask Red Alert to run a scan to see where she is.:: ::Yes... Please.:: ::You got it.::

Sunlight laid next to the river. Her arm drapped limply in the icy water. The push of the waves lifting her arm. _"Sunlight?" Sunlight's back grew rigged and she looked across the water to see Gasket standing on the water. His blue optics bright. He was frowning, his head tilted a little. He didn't have a single cut, gash, dint in his frame. "Gasket?" Sunlight asked, her voice small and shaky. Gasket smiled. But it was a spark stopping, ice twining around your spine, smile. Complete opposite from the green and grey meck. "You alright?" Sunlight pushed her gaze down to the water. "No... Please leave me alone." A cold hand ran along Sunlight's helm, making the golden bot jerk up and locking optics with Gasket. The Gasket as he looked when he died. Energon blast threw her chasset. Energon running down his jaw and covering the wires and running down his chasset. His optics a dark blood red."Now now. That's no way to treat someone who care's about you." Sunlight staggered away, pressing her back against a tree. Sweat was already building on her forehead and slipping down her face. Her cheeks burned and her breath rasped in her chasset. Gasket smiled and walked toward her with silent steps. "No! Stay away from me!" Gasket stood only an inch from her. Smiling darkly down at her. "Oh come on, Sunlight." Sunlight shook, her knee's shaking as he ran a energon covered hand down the side of her face and stopped at her cheek. "No! Please stay away!" Gasket grinned, putting a first finger on the middle of her chasset. Sunlight slowly drew her gaze down to see his finger drawing a image on her chasset, energon making the image visible. Her spark stopped when he finished. It looked like a cross that branched off on top of her energon lines. Sunlight shook hard when he prest a gentil kiss on her forehead. "Nothing will keep me from you."_

"Wake up!" Sunlight gasped and spun around. She was on her back. By the river. She slowly sat up and looked to her side to see Thundercracker crouched next to her. A hand resting gently on her shoulder. "Are you okay?" Sunlight nodded slowly. "Y-Ya... Guess I just feel asleep..." "Ya. That must have been some bad dream." Sunlight nodded, slowly catching her breath. "Y-You have no idea..." Thundercracker sat down next to her, keeping a hand on her shoulder. "Want to talk about it?" Sunlight shook her head. "Not really..." "Okay." Sunlight glanced at the black hand that rested on her shoulder. She thought that she should fall like she needed to push the hand away. But strangely, she felt the hand comforting. "Why are you here?" Thundercracker looked at her and smiled. "I was wondering if you were hear. I saw you were over heated so I decided to wake you up." Sunlight nodded and looked at her chasset. The image Gasket had drawn on her chasset was a meer faint, white outline. "Hey." Sunlight looked back at Thundercracker. "What's that?" Sunlight watched a black finger run around the white lines. "Oh... Its nothing." Sunlight muttered. The blue jet lightly grabbed her jaw to turn her head to face him. Sunlight stared at his bright red optics. They seamed to fit perfectly with his light gray face plate. "It's not nothing." Sunlight dug her fingers into the ground. "Why do you suddenly care? Arent you a Dicepticon?" Thundercracker smiled. "I am." Sunlight frowned. "But you said that," Thundercracker cut her off with a gentil kiss. Sunlight offlined her optics as he gently nipped her bottom lip before tracing the scar on her jaw line. In the back of her processor Sunlight heard a dark growl but pushed it aside. Thundercracker drew his fingertip all down the scar, down to her neck. Making Sunlight shiver and moan into the kiss. Sunlight forced her back to relax when the blue jet ran a hand around her back and prest her against his chasset. Sunlight's hands shook but she prest them against his cool chest dark blue jet lightly pinched her neck circuit, making Sunlight gasp. The dark blue jet pulled away, grinning. Sunlight laid her head against his chest plate, gasping, her cheeks burning. She still heard the growling in the back of her processor but she pushed it away. "You feel better?" Sunlight nodded, curling against the blue jet. His legs wrapping around her and leaned back on his hands, letting her press closer against him. "Why did you do that?" Sunlight felt his chest jerk lightly with his laughter. His laugh heavy like his voice. Deep and rich. "Well that was the only way I could think to make you feel better." Sunlight offlined her optics and nuzzled his neck. "So. What happened in your dream?" Sunlight barely onlined her optics and glanced at the faint image on her chasset. "I... Don't really want to talk about it, Thundercracker-" "Just T." "T?" "Yes?" Sunlight laughed quietly. "Okay." Sunlight offlined her optics and nuzzled against him. "Who was in your dream?" "Me. And a friend, Gasket." "Gasket?" Sunlight looked up at him. His optics were narrowed. Sunlight could tell he was thinking. "Did you know him?" "No. I herd the name." "Really?" "Yes. Deadlock talked about him." "Drift?" Thundercracker nodded. "He knew him." "Well. I keep seeing him in my dreams. At first it's how he looked before. But it always ends with how he looked when he died." Sunlight glanced over her shoulder as she felt a hand slowly rub her back. "That's hard." Sunlight could barely stay online. "Mnh... Guess." Sunlight felt his chasset jump a little from laughter. "Getting sleepy? I didn't think I was that boring." Sunlight snuggled into the crook of his neck with a small sigh. "Just tiered..." "Oh. Alright. Get some sleep. I'll wake you up if you're having a nightmare." Sunlight barley nodded before she fell into recharge.


	11. Chapter 11- Testing

Fire and Ice

Warning: None

Summary: Sunlight gets tested and Ratchet tells Optimus the results, who tells Sunlight

Optimus looked up as Ratchet walked in. The white medic sat down across from the Autobot leader. "How did it go?" Ratchet set a data pad down on the table. "It seems that when her systems try powering down to recharge, her temperature spikes." "So. When she is sleeping," "She gets a massive fever almost instantly." Ratchet finished. "You think that's why she has the nightmares? About Gasket and him dying." Ratchet nodded. "Yes. I am positive that's why." Optimus looked at his twined hands. They were white from griping each other tightly. "Her mother... She had the same thing." Ratchet nodded again. "Sir. I watched a few of her nightmares. Gasket, when she has the fever, is quite harsh." "What do you mean?" "Have you seen the faint image on Sunlight's chasset? Of a cross in the middle of her chasset and lines branching out of it, running over her energon line's." Optimus nodded. "Yes, I just havent thought a lot about it." "Well. The Gasket in her nightmares drew the image on her. And, from what Sunlight is willing to tell me, after he drew it he told her that nothing would keep him from her. I think it's just like him 'marking' her if you will. Saying she can go and be with anyone but when she die's she'll be his again." Optimus leaned back in his chair. Processing everything he had been told. "So... The Gasket that she see's when her fever is high. It's not the real Gasket." "Not fully. From what I have peace together, the real Gasket would have still drawn the image, but would have asked Sunlight if it was okay. Not 'forcing' it on her, per say. When she has the fever he becomes... Twisted. The opposite of the Gasket she grew to know." Optimus nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. "I will need to tell Sunlight. Thank you Ratchet." The medic nodded and walked out. ::Skychaser?:: ::Hi dad!:: Optimus smile a little behind his battle mask at his daughter's 'hello' voice. ::Could you bring Sunlight over? I need to talk to her. Won't be to long.:: ::Okay! She'll be over in a bit.:: ::Thank you.:: Optimus mentally sighed and looked at the data pad Ratchet had left on the table. Strangely it reminded the red meck of Sunlight's mother. She would forget something in another room that she thought she had with her and do a scavenger hunt for it before Optimus found it where she left it. Optimus looked at the door as Sunlight walked in. The red meck's spark skipped a few beats. Sunlight sat down quietly. Her optics were a dark, sandy gold. Dark black circles under them. Her paint was fading. Making the image Gasket had drawn on her chasset stick out more. "Sky said you wanted to talk to me?" "I did." Optimus said, nodding. "Ratchet came back with your report." Sunlight nodded, her face plate not moving the slightest to show any emotion. "You seem to have a fever when your systems are trying to cool off for recharge." Sunlight frowned. "And that's why you've had nightmares." Sunlight sighed, but nodded. "Okay. I guess that makes sence." "I'm going to ask that until Ratchet can find out the problem that you recharge in medic bay." Sunlight sighed. "Optimus. Why can't I just stay in my dorm and Ratchet just check on me now and then?" The red meck mentally flinched. Ever since her mother died she always called him Optimus. She barely call him dad. Sunlight's face suddenly darkened. "I know whats going on." Optimus frowned. "I'm sorry?" "You think I'm going crazy. That I need someone to watch me 24/7!" Optimus was taken back by her sudden rage. "Sunlight I wasn't thinking that at all!" "Don't lie to me! I know what you're plaining! For once just let me deal with my problems before you do anything without talking to me about it!" Optimus blinked as the golden bot whipped around and stormed out of the room. The door slamming shut behind her.


	12. Chapter 12- Accused

Fire and Ice

Warning: None

Summary: Sunlight feels like Optimus is trying to cage her and Skychaser reads an email her sister gets, bad summary, sorry about that

"He said what?" Sunlight growled and looked up at her sister. "Optimus-" "Father."Sunlight ignore her sister. "Said that I needed to stay in Ratchet's care. His medic bay. Until they fix me." Skychaser frowned at her golden sister. "I don't think father said fix you." Sunlight narrowed her golden optics. They were swirl dark with anger. "He didn't have to. I saw it. It bathed his optics. They think im going crazy." Skychaser crossed her arms and ran her gaze around her sister. Her face was pale. Her optics, even though filled with anger, were dull and weary. Her scar stuck out like a sore thumb. Her pain was staring to chip all over her frame. The white image on her sisters chasset was now bright. Easily seen against her sisters faded paint. "Where did you get that again?" Skychaser asked, watching Sunlight look at her chasset. "It's nothing." Skychaser sighed and rubbed her optics. "Fine. But, why would father want you to stay with Ratchet? Why would he call you crazy?" "I don't know!" Sunlight snapped. Skychaser sighed and looked around then slowly back at her sister. "How about you go. Just for a night!" Skychaser quickly added when Sunlight shot her a glare. "I don't need them to watch me like I am a freak experiment." The dark blue bot sighed and playfully punched her sister's arm. "They just want to keep you alright." Sunlight got to her feet and headed to their privet washroom and walked in. "I need to get washed up." Her sister muttered. Skychaser sighed and looked when she saw her sisters laptop light up. Glancing at the closed-door, Skychaser walked to the laptop and sat down. Logging in, Skychaser wint to her sisters email and looked for the new message. Rage bubbled deep within Skychaser, making the dark blue bot slam the laptop closed then took a small breath. "She is going through a lot." Skychaser breathed and looked up as Sunlight walked out. Her paint was brighter. Masking the image on her chasset better to where you had to look hard for it to find it. Her scar was less visible to. Skychaser watched the golden bot make her way to her birth and sit down. "Get some sleep." Skychaser said, smiled. Sunlight nodded and put her back to Skychaser. The dark blue bot sewn heard her sisters systems power down into recharge.


End file.
